


Angel's Kiss

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Messy, Platonic Cuddling, barely there tho !!, chanlix is implied but not planned, felix gets sick once or twice but nothing severe of course, felix is an angel, i didn't write this fic the characters did i claim no responsibility for this mess, not-so-platonic cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17090333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a kiss from felix is rare, but nothing in the world is as healing.or, au in which lee felix is an angel sent to help 8 boys find home, and all of them are oddly unfazed by the fact that he has wings sometimes.





	1. Far Away From Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarangx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarangx/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Felix tries his best but always ends up running back to the stars.  
>  **_soundtrack_** _talking to the moon - kream_

He tried hard to hold on, he really did. But sometimes the pain got to be too much.  


“Felix,” Chan huffed out in a carefully controlled voice. The music stopped abruptly and 7 members stepped back quickly, nobody wanting to be caught in the crossfire. “This is not a difficult choreography,” he said slowly. “Why are you having so much trouble tonight?”  


Felix threw his head back, exhausted, and rolled his shoulders vigorously. Some of the tension in his shoulders dissipated, but there was a sharp stabbing sensation in his lower back where his wings begged to unfurl. He gritted his teeth against the pain but couldn’t find enough control over his breath to respond.  


He wasn’t sure how Chan read his silence, but it was clearly wrong, because Chan sounded pissed when he opened his mouth again.  


“Are you a lead dancer or not?” he pressed. “You can’t lead if you’re making this many mistakes.”  


“Please shut up,” Felix blurted, a fresh wave of pain shooting up from his back and making his head pound.  


“What did you say?” Chan asked sharply.  


“Nothing. I- I need fresh air. Don’t follow me,” Felix snapped, striding out of the practice room angrily. He felt a prickle of regret in his gut -- he wasn’t the type to snap, usually, and he didn’t know how the others would take it, but another wave of pain rolled through him and his guilt was immediately forgotten. He swore under his breath and sped up his pace.  


He bounded up the stairs of the JYP building _(had there always been this many stairs?)_ until he finally, _finally_ reached the rooftop. He gasped in relief at the cool air rolling over his feverish skin. Tugging his t-shirt over his head and discarding it next to the door, his wings finally stretched out behind him, as if they were embracing the wind that whipped over the city’s rooftops.  


He took a seat at the edge of the rooftop, swinging his legs over the edge of the building and letting them dangle over the traffic that crawled more than twenty stories beneath him. The feathers on his wings were ruffled roughly in the wind around him, but he didn’t mind. He tilted his head back to face the stars and listened carefully - everything was clearer up here. Chan’s voice that he tried (and failed) to soften as he corrected Jeongin; Hyunjin’s restless footsteps, probably pacing and debating whether or not to go after Felix; someone (maybe Jisung?) restlessly fidgeting with the doorknob of the practice room, but never opening it. He could vaguely hear other people in the building, but he didn’t care to tune into them. It had always been easier with his boys, he reflected briefly. Then he turned his attention to the sounds of the city - rowdy laughter as a group of girls walked home, someone’s rough breathing as a tinny voice delivering the news they’d been dreading for a while over a phone call, dozens and dozens of footsteps and hundreds more cars and hundreds more heartbeats.  


He sighed and let the wind snatch the sound away. This wasn’t his world, but he could feel its rhythm so clearly, so naturally, he wished it was. He wished it didn’t hurt so badly to hide, but he knew it would hurt infinitely worse to leave his 8 anchors to this world behind.  


Something in the rhythm of the practice room changed - someone left the room. Judging by the sound of their footsteps, Felix thought, tuning in closer, it was probably Jeongin. He sighed again and went to find his shirt and tuck his wings back under until they were invisible again. At least it didn’t hurt anymore. Even fifteen minutes of relief would be enough to hold him over for a few more weeks. (He hoped it would be, anyways.)  


The door to the rooftop opened and closed completely before Jeongin spoke, just a short, hesitant, “Lix?”  


Felix hummed, though he didn’t think Jeongin heard it. He had resumed his spot on the ledge and didn’t turn around to face Jeongin.  
Jeongin’s footsteps grew, very gradually, louder, until he was right behind Felix and he could tilt his gaze down to see Jeongin resting his elbows on top of the wall, his fingers curling nervously over the edge.  


“I wish you wouldn’t do that,” Jeongin said. Felix swiveled around, swinging his legs back over to the safe side. Jeongin blinked up at him. “It feels like you’re testing fate, or something like that.”  


“What? Testing Chan, or hanging over the edge of a twenty-five story building?” Felix teased. Jeongin grinned wryly. “Both, actually.”  


Felix smiled fondly and ruffled Jeongin’s hair. “Don’t worry, baby, I’ll apologize. I was just -” Here, he hesitated. He couldn’t admit he was hurting. “- just a little tense.”  


“No, it’s okay, Lix, we get it. We all have off days.” Jeongin’s eyes were wide and his voice was earnest and Felix felt a burst of warmth in his stomach for the younger boy. “I think Channie hyung would appreciate it if you apologized, though.”  


“I will, I swear. He deserves it. Do you want to go ahead and go back down? I’ll be there in a few minutes, I just need a few more seconds to collect my thoughts.”  


“Of course,” Jeongin nodded. He cast a glance up to the sky and smiled softly. “The stars are so much brighter up here.”  
They were. It was so hard to stay grounded, sometimes - being this close to the stars gave him a break. Felix just hummed in agreement, not trusting himself to not overshare if he opened his mouth. Jeongin gave his hand a squeeze and left.  


Felix took a few more seconds to breathe deeply and organize his thoughts, planning an apology for Chan - he really did feel bad about snapping at the older boy when none of this was his fault.  


He gave one last look to the heavens and promised that he would be back - hopefully not anytime soon, though.


	2. Spread My Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Bang Chan has a lot of questions.  
>  **_soundtrack:_** _1, 2, 3 - NCT Dream ; Dear Dream - NCT Dream_

_What’s the point of being an angel,_ Felix wondered, _if Bang Chan is acting as a better guardian than I ever could?_

Not that he minded. For one thing, he knew he wasn’t a guardian angel, exactly. He was still young, only about 130 years old, so he was more of a _helper_ angel than anything. More importantly, the nine of them were a cluster of stars, and Bang Chan always hung above them, a little brighter, a little bigger, not outshining them but rather shining for them. And who was Felix to question the stars? 

“Are you sure that you don’t want to go out, Felix?” Chan asked, drawing Felix out of his thoughts. He blinked owlishly at Chan while his brain struggled to catch up -- Hyunjin was visiting home with Changbin; Jisung, Jeongin, and Seungmin were going Christmas shopping; he wasn’t sure where the others would be, but apparently they were going out too. 

“No,” he said finally, shuffling a little bit in his place on the sofa. “It’s too cold to go out.” (10 degrees outside and not a snowflake in sight! How was that fair?) 

Chan nodded and ruffled his hair affectionately. “All right, then. Everyone make the most of the day! Who knows when we’ll get another break?” he added with a chuckle. 

Felix turned on a movie and settled in, halfway getting a blanket fort up when Jisung draped three blankets over him and around him. 

“Hey, hey, I’m warm now, I swear!” Felix insisted, pushing Jisung and a fourth blanket away. 

“You’re going to be home _alone_ all day? During the holidays? At least let me keep you warm!” Jisung huffed. Jeongin and Seungmin were practically falling over themselves laughing in the doorway. 

“Sungie!” Felix whined. “I’m _fine!_ I’m comfortable! Go buy me a present if you care so much!” 

Jisung dumped the blanket on top of his head and jumped out of reach, sticking his tongue out. Felix made a muffled _Gah!_ sound and struggled to get the blanket off of his head. 

“Damnit,” he said breathlessly. He was vaguely aware of Seungmin taking a picture of him from the doorway and groaned. “Can you guys leave already?” 

“We’re going,” Jeongin said finally. He dashed forward to grab Jisung’s wrist and practically dragged the other boy out of the room. 

“Felix! No! Don’t make me leave you!” Jisung shouted dramatically. “Stay warm! Stay safe! I love you!” 

“GET OUT!” Felix shouted back, but he was laughing. He took a moment after the door swung shut to listen to them as they shuffled down the hall (to be exact, to listen to Jisung whine about leaving him alone and coo over Seungmin’s photo) and chuckled. An familiar warmth bloomed in his chest, one that he felt around Jisung with or without the blankets. Jisung always made him feel kind of - _fuzzy,_ as he’d said to Chan once. (Chan had just smiled mysteriously and said he’d get used to it.) 

The movie was cute (though the second lead was cuter - he had a contagious laugh and a soft voice like Hyunjin’s), but Felix found his eyelids drifting shut, until he was snuggling further into the blankets, until the rest of the world faded away…  
  
  
  
  
  


“Lix?” Chan called out, shutting the door quietly behind him. “I think I left one of my credit cards on the sofa. Can you check for me? I’m gonna go check my room.” 

There was no response, Chan noted with a frown as he dashed to his room. Had Felix left? Or maybe he’d just fallen asleep in the middle of his movie. Yeah, that sounded like something he would do, he thought with a smile. 

His card was on the desk, thankfully - he must’ve forgotten to put it back in his wallet after ordering those headphones for Jeongin. (Not AirPods this time - babies shouldn’t be trusted with small things, anyways.) 

“Hey, Felix,” he called out one more time. No response. He poked his head into the living room and - yep, there he was, halfway hanging off of the sofa and buried under three blankets. Chan laughed to himself and moved to push him into a more secure position and adjust the blankets so he didn’t suffocate - 

His hands brushed with something hard yet pliant and he frowned. What in the world? He pulled the top blanket off and shifted the other two so Felix’s face wouldn’t be covered, and - his hand knocked against it again. 

He peeled back the blankets and sucked in a sharp breath. 

Chan didn’t know a thing about the supernatural, but he was pretty sure those were wings. 

_What the fuck?_

He took a step back and blinked in shock. He wasn’t hallucinating, surely. Those were wings, covered in white down and curling around Felix like an embrace. 

Chan inched forward again, staring. Felix’s expression was completely serene, his cheeks flushed from the warmth of the room, freckles dotting his face like snowflakes. He’s an angel. 

_Am I allowed to touch?_

Before he could dare to try, Felix stirred awake. He scrunched up his face cutely and his wings stretched out with his arms. Smacking his lips, he propped himself up on one arm and squinted around the room. He blinked blearily at Chan, once, twice - oh. His mouth popped into a comical O shape, his eyes widened, and his cheeks flushed cherry red. His wings disappeared with a rustling sound, seeming to simply fade away. 

“Um.” 

They stared at each other, unsure of how to move next. 

“I can explain?”  
  
  
  
  
  


Felix shifted anxiously in his seat, his eyes fixed on the mug of coffee beneath his hands. Its smell was comforting - earthy and warm, chocolate and caffeine, something to keep his anchored to earth while head spun with worry. 

Chan cleared his throat from the seat next to him. Felix did not look up. 

“Lix, you’re going to have to talk to me,” Chan said gently. “You can’t let me see something like that and not explain.” 

That was the thing, though. He didn’t mean to let Chan see. He didn’t know how he’d let his guard down so far that his wings just unravelled in his sleep. 

“I don’t know what you want me to say,” Felix mumbled. “I’m an angel. There’s not much more to explain.” 

Chan laughed incredulously. “Not much to explain? But I have so many questions.” 

“Fire away.” Felix took a long, slow sip of coffee. It was too hot. 

“Why are you here?” 

Felix winced. The question wasn’t asked harshly - Chan was good at that, delivering difficult questions gently - but it still stung. 

“I’m kind of like a - a guardian angel.” Felix paused. “In training. Guardian angel in training.” 

“Oh. Sent to protect us?” 

“Something like that…” 

A thoughtful silence bloomed between them as Chan pondered his next question. “Does that mean you’ll just - leave us one day? You fulfill your assignment and go?” 

Felix almost choked on his coffee. “Are you crazy?” he spluttered. Chan hastily reached over and patted his back. “What kind of guardian would I be if I just left?” 

“Sorry, sorry,” Chan muttered, cheeks flushing a little. “It seemed to fit.” 

Felix scowled and took another long sip. His heart was still pounding at the thought of leaving them. 

“Are we an assignment?” Chan pressed after a moment. Felix nodded glumly. He’d gone through all of that pain over the last year to have Chan refer to his family as an assignment? Bullshit. 

“What’s the task? How do you - how will you know when your assignment is done?” 

“Would you quit acting like I’m going to disappear tomorrow?” Felix snapped. Then he softened suddenly, his stiff posture relaxing ever so slightly. “I’m supposed to help you find home.” 

“All of us?” Chan asked in surprise. Felix nodded. “Have any of us found it yet?” 

“Actually…” Felix hesitated. Was he supposed to share this information? He reminded himself that Chan was their key to helping them find home and he was the leader, anyways. He had a right to know. 

“Yeah,” he said finally. “Hyunjin.” 

That seemed to surprise Chan. “Hyunjin?” 

“He’s close to it, anyways. Jeongin is good for him.” Felix left it at that, draining his mug of coffee. “Ah, that was good.” 

Chan hummed distractedly, his eyebrows furrowed. “Are you really from Australia?” 

Felix laughed out loud at that. “Of course. Can’t fake that accent. My first assignment was there.” 

“You had assignments before us?” 

“Do you think that they’re going to assign me eight boys on the first go?” Felix demanded wryly. “Yeah, the first one was when I was about eighty. Her name was Rainy. Cute girl, she’s a doctor in America now.” 

“Did you help her find home?” 

Felix paused at that. “No… I had to - I saved her.” He cleared his throat and looked down at his hands. “That job wasn’t as hands-on. She only saw me once, and I didn’t have to take on a human form that time.” 

“I guess you don’t want to talk about that one?” 

“Not yet,” Felix said firmly. 

“That’s alright,” Chan murmured, his mind already somewhere else. “Are you going to keep hiding from us?” 

“Uh…” Felix cleared his throat uncomfortably. “Oh. Uh, yeah, I guess.” 

Chan’s eyes grew a shade darker, but he didn’t look angry. “Okay,” he said in a low voice. “Okay. I’ll protect your secret.” 

“What?” Felix glanced over at him, wide-eyed. “You don’t - you’re not going to -” 

“I won’t make you tell,” Chan confirmed. “Not if you don’t want to.” 

Felix nodded slowly. “Okay… uh. Thanks.” He ducked his head. Chan grinned, dimples and all, the serious look on his face suddenly vanishing as he reached over to ruffle Felix’s hair. “Don’t look so startled, Lix. You’re protecting my family, so I’ll protect your secrets.” 

Felix gave him a long, serious look from underneath his lashes. “Am I not your family anymore?” 

Chan’s jaw dropped slightly before he roughly pulled Felix out of his chair to meet him in an embrace. “You’ll always be part of my family, yeah? A pair of wings doesn’t change anything.” 

Felix nodded, burying his face in Chan’s shoulder. They stayed like that for a long time, just breathing and letting thoughts float by as listlessly as time. 

Chan was the one who finally pulled away. “Let’s go home,” he said with a warm smile. “The others will be there soon.” 

“Home?” Felix asked, his lips quirking up into a smile. 

Chan’s smile turned secretive at the edges. “Home,” he confirmed softly. Felix couldn’t hide his grin as he trailed out after Chan. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


They were nearly home - in fact, Chan’s hand was on the doorknob - when he turned suddenly, forcing Felix to stop in his tracks and blink up at him. 

“Have you found home?” he asked abruptly. 

Felix was taken aback and took a few seconds to find his voice again. “Y-Yeah?” he answered, hating that it sounded like a question. “My home’s in heaven.” 

Chan looked at him so intensely it was like he was looking for secrets between the freckles smattering Felix’s cheeks. “Right,” he murmured, “someone who is lost can’t help others find their way.” 

Felix suddenly felt his heart swell with so much sadness it was as if he was feeling Chan’s emotions as his own. He gasped a little at the intense wave of emotion. 

“H-hey,” he said, reaching for Chan’s hand. “Don’t worry, okay?” He had more to say, so much more to say, but his heart was suddenly too full for him to speak. 

Chan nodded uncertainly and disappeared inside. The sadness that had flooded Felix just moments before suddenly receded, right in time with the smile that Chan forced onto his face. Felix was left gaping for another moment before he shook it off and followed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ,,, this fic is already a hot mess


	3. Achilles' Heel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which chan asks the wrong questions, and jisung receives an answer without words  
>  **_soundtrack:_** _Clip - Bol4 ; In The Name of Love - Martin Garrix, Babe Rexha ; When You Love Someone - Day6_  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chanlix stop invading my fics challenge completely and utterly failed (i swear they’re supposed to be platonic what’s happening) BUT jilix finally found their way in !!  
> Also this chapter is undoubtedly the roughest I’m so sorry Lix deserves better :(

Felix stirred gently out of sleep, awakened by the sensation of someone crawling into his bed. 

“Who’s that?” he mumbled sleepily, reaching a hand out blindly for whichever member was evading their own bed. 

The person paused briefly, then shimmied under the covers and took his hand. He immediately recognized Chan’s hand, warm and calloused, and smiled, snuggling in closer to the older boy’s chest. Chan threw an arm around his waist and held him tight. 

“Shh, it’s just me, Lix. Go back to sleep.” Felix hummed in acknowledgement, already close to slipping back into a content sleep. 

Chan’s hand strayed under his shirt and rubbed circles on his back. This was fine until he brushed over the spot where there were two small, barely-there bumps on Felix’s lower back - where his wings normally emerged. His fingertips felt like fire on Felix’s skin. 

“What the hell, Chan?” he whisper-shouted, jerking back abruptly and biting back a whimper. 

“Are angels allowed to curse?” is all Chan said. Felix sat up, irritated, his entire back feeling like it was crawling with fire. 

“You’re not supposed to _touch,”_ Felix whispered. “That _hurts.”_

He couldn’t see Chan, but he could feel the guilt that sliced through the other boy as clearly as if it was his own. “Ah, sorry,” Chan whispered. He held his arms open and Felix hesitantly found his way back into his embrace, leaving a little bit of space between them. The guilt in Chan’s chest pulsed and Felix almost gasped again from how strongly he felt it. He’d never felt that connected to any of the member’s emotions before, although he was always able to pick up on them. 

“Were you ever going to tell me?” Chan asked quietly, as if his words would upset the air around them. 

“No,” Felix answered immediately. Chan just sighed. 

“Are you not allowed to or something?” 

“Honestly? I don’t want to talk about this right now, Chan,” Felix whispered, hot tears beginning to prick at his eyes. His back still hurt, he was much too connected to Chan’s emotions, and something in him felt too vulnerable - violated. 

Chan finally picked up on his distress and cradled him close, careful not to let his arms brush that spot of Felix’s back. “Okay, baby. I’m sorry,” Chan whispered into his hair. Felix let out a long, shuddering breath and grabbed a handful of Chris’s sweatshirt in his fist. Chan was warm and steady despite the pain his touch had caused, and Felix didn’t want him to fall asleep unsettled. 

“Don’t worry, please, Channie,” he whispered, feeling his heart soften. He wiggled around until he was loose enough to press a kiss against each of Chan’s closed eyelids. Just that touch was enough for every trace of discomfort and guilt inside of Chan to disappear, replaced with a deep feeling of warmth and contentment and peace. Chan fell asleep almost immediately, his arms tightening around Felix one more time, and Felix quickly followed suit. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


The next time Felix woke up, the first thing he was aware of was that the burning sensation had returned. He rolled over until Chan’s fingertips not longer scalded his skin. 

“Chan,” he hissed, prodding at the older boy’s chest. He barely stirred. 

“Chan. Chris. Chris. Christopher!” That one made Chan flinch. “Hmm - yeah?” he groaned, rubbing at his eyes. He blinked them open blearily to see Felix glaring at him. “You good, Lix?” 

“Yeah, no. I think I’m sick,” Felix whimpered. 

Chan jolted awake to reach out and touch his forehead. Felix bit back another whine and closed his eyes, willing the pain back. 

“Geez, you’re burning up,” Chan muttered. “Can angels -?” 

“Get sick?” Felix interrupted. “Now’s not the time for questions like that, Chan.” 

“Right, right, sorry. I’ll grab you some ice and tell Woojin to make you soup or something. And I’ll cancel practice for today…” He trailed off, mumbling to himself as he left the room. Felix let everything else fade away, focusing on the rhythm of his own breath until the burn faded to a feverish ache. 

_Was it my fault?_

Felix startled and glanced around the room, as if Chan could have entered without him knowing. He’d heard his voice as clearly as if he was standing next to him. 

_“What do you mean?” Seungmin’s voice came next._

_“It’s nothing,” Chan answered quickly. “I should’ve been keeping a closer eye on him.”_

_“Hey, you didn’t have any way to know he was going to get sick,” Hyunjin comforted._

_Chan forced out a little laugh, and next thing Felix knew he was standing over him again._

“C’mere, sit up,” Chan murmured, shifting Felix up with a hand and laying an ice pack under his neck. Felix let his eyelids flutter shut at the soothing cold. A soft sigh of relief slipped through his lips and he automatically curled up as soon as his head hit his pillow. 

Chan laughed under his breath. “You’re such a baby sometimes,” he said softly, letting his fingers brush over Felix’s hair but not quite touching him. “Take a nap, someone will be in here to check on you in a little while.” 

Chan had already turned away when Felix hesitantly grabbed his hand. 

“You shouldn’t have done that…” 

Chan knew what he was talking about immediately. “I’m sorry,” he stammered. “I won’t -” 

“You can’t guard my secret if I’m hurt by it,” Felix cut him off gently. Chan swallowed hard and Felix felt a bubble of panic in his stomach - whatever emotion Chan was pushing down, he couldn’t feel it. That scared him. 

“I won’t hurt you again, Lix, I swear,” Chan whispered. “I’m sorry.” 

Felix took a deep breath, shoving away all of his thoughts to smile at Chan. “Don’t worry about it anymore, okay?” 

“Got it.” Chan stayed there for a second, running thumb over Felix’s knuckles and smiling faintly. “Rest well.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Jisung, unsurprisingly, freaked out when he found out that Felix was sick. 

“WHAT? DOES HE HAVE MEDICINE? IS HE RESTING? LET ME-” 

There was a dull thump and a grump and the sound of several bodies shuffling and scuffling before Jisung gave a muffled “Let me go!” 

Felix giggled to himself and curled up, one hand under his head and the other unconsciously resting over his heart. He could hear Jisung fussing in the living room and it was making him smile much harder than he’d ever admit out loud. 

“He’s napping,” Hyunjin scolded. “Let him rest.” 

“I’m not gonna bother him,” Jisung protested. “I just want to check on him!” 

“I didn’t know you were capable of not being a bother,” Minho shot at him, but there was no bite to his words. 

“I never bother Felix,” Jisung grumbled. “He’s the only nice one around here. You guys are just assholes denying me the right to see the love of my life.” 

Felix’s heartbeat did not stutter, thank you very much. 

“Quit messing around,” Minho complained. “You’ll see him whenever he wakes up, you big baby.” 

There was more scuffling, another thump, louder this time, and then a groan. “Hyunjin, get _off.”_

“Will you let Felix rest?” 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever! Get off!” 

Felix wasn’t sure what happened next, but within a few very short seconds, there he heard: more scuffling, very rapid socked footsteps followed by a chorus of whisper-shouts, and more footsteps. Then Jisung threw the door open, slipped inside, and slammed it in Hyunjin’s face. There was a din of whispered curse words from the hallway and Jisung snickered to himself. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be letting me rest?” Felix asked. His voice came out raspy and Jisung started. 

“Oh, fuck! Sorry, Lix, did I wake you up?” A guilty expression crossed Jisung’s face. 

“No,” Felix said quickly, “I’ve been awake for awhile. I just didn’t feel like moving.” 

That made Jisung smile, flashing the kind of grin that made his cheeks dimple and made Felix’s stomach turn a funny twist. 

“Good. Don’t move,” Jisung demanded, and then he was crawling into bed next to Felix. 

“Is your fever gone?” Jisung muttered, pressing the back of his hand to Felix’s forehead. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.” 

“I’m okay,” Felix said, tugging on the edge of Jisung’s sweater so that he’d lay down next to him. Jisung complied easily, curling into Felix as though he’d done it a hundred times before. Felix leaned in towards him hesitantly, allowing one of his hands to curl into the soft hair at the nape of Jisung’s neck. Jisung hummed contently, his eyes already closing. 

Felix couldn’t help but stare at Jisung’s peaceful features. The gentle curve of his lips upwards, his thin black eyelashes, his pretty, soft cheeks -- he was mesmerising. He tucked his chin over the top of Jisung’s head. Jisung nuzzled into the soft skin of Felix’s neck and he felt himself flush. 

“Sleep well, Sungie,” he whispered, tilting a kiss down onto Jisung’s hair. Jisung’s breathing immediately evened out and Felix just laid there for a long time, listening to how their breaths rose and fell together as if they were one person. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Okay, really, Felix didn’t _mean_ to fall asleep again. But it was hard to stay awake when the cutest boy he’d ever met had been cuddling him for half an hour. 

This was, he thought, meeting Jisung’s startled gaze evenly, among one of the worst situations he’d ever been in. 

“Angel?” is all Jisung asked. 

Felix sighed. “Angel,” he confirmed shortly. 

Really, this was all Jisung’s fault. If only he wasn’t so cute or affectionate, Felix wouldn’t have fallen for him so hard, and he wouldn’t let his guard down so low around him, and he wouldn’t be in the situation of two of the members knowing he was angel. 

As it was, Felix had fallen asleep and his wings had unravelled to embrace them both, only for a very startled Jisung to shake Felix awake, wide eyed with shock. 

Jisung propped himself up on one elbow and stared. Felix felt himself start to shake from nerves and shied away. 

“Don’t -” Jisung opened his mouth to say something, but Felix cut him off quickly. 

“Wait,” he blurted. “Don’t say anything, okay? I can explain.” 

Jisung pursed his lips and nodded, never breaking eye contact. 

Felix took a deep breath. _Okay, I can do this. I have no idea if this will work how I want it to or if I’ll look like a fool, but I can do this._

He leaned forward and quickly pressed his lips against Jisung’s, just to gauge his reaction. 

Jisung’s cheeks immediately flushed bright red, his mouth dropping into an O and his eyes sparkling. “W-what was that?” he stammered. 

“I had a purpose!” Felix assured him quickly. Were his cheeks as flushed as Jisung’s? He hoped not. “I just had to check that you were okay with that.” 

Jisung’s grin was blinding. “Oh, please do it again.” 

“Shut up,” Felix muttered quickly before he was pressing his lips to Jisung’s again. This time, he stayed there, gently applying a little more pressure. Jisung’s eyes fluttered shut, a blissful expression crossing his face. Felix couldn’t help but smile into the kiss, his hand somehow find Jisung’s and lacing their fingers together. 

Time blurred and stopped for a long moment, in which neither one of them dared to move any closer or any further away from each other. 

Finally, Felix drew away, still smiling. His smile grew even wider when he saw that Jisung was smiling just as much. 

“That was weird,” Jisung said without opening his eyes. 

“Hey, what is that supposed to mean?” Felix prodded Jisung’s shoulder indignantly. 

“Not you, dork. Just - that I understand everything now.” Jisung’s eyes were bright when they blinked open and Felix couldn’t help but grin again. 

Then Jisung rolled over and brushed his knuckles gently against Felix’s cheek, as if he was checking that Felix was real and present. “Can home be a person?” he whispered. Felix felt his stomach tighten with nerves and nodded slowly. 

Jisung hummed contently. “That’s all I had left to ask,” he said before snuggling into Felix’s side. 

“Hey, wait a second,” Felix laughed, attempting to wiggle away. Jisung threw an arm around his waist and pulled him as close as he could. “I’ve been in bed all day! Let me get up.” 

“Never, I don’t wanna get yelled at for letting you escape.” 

Felix grumbled under his breath, but he let himself relax into Jisung’s touch again. “I am not going back to sleep.” 

Jisung smiled and reached up to brush his bangs out of his face. “Okay, angel,” he said gently. 

Felix decided the title wasn’t half as much of a burden when Jisung said it like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m tired and I know this didn’t make a lot of sense - basically angel’s kiss = giving peace which, in Jisung’s case, meant that he now understood all of the angelish things he needed to know (why Felix was there, why he was keeping himself secret, etc).  
> Anyways ?? what is this ?? is this chanjilix ??? who knows anymore


	4. Moonwalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which the others find out.  
>  **_soundtrack:_** _Starlight - Loona OEC ; Peter Pan - EXO ; Don't Forget - Crush ft. Taeyeon_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the title has nothing to do with the chapter but stan seventeen and stream getting closer xoxo  
> \+ A weak conclusion to a messy fic mwah please enjoy anyways

_Part One._  
  


“You’ve rested enough,” Changbin grunted, leaning against the door to his shared bedroom to keep it closed. “Go eat something and let me work in here.” 

“Go work in your studio,” Jisung whined from the other side of the door. “We were napping.” 

“No, you were napping,” Felix muttered, a smile tugging at his lips. “I was being held against my will.” Jisung poked him in the ticklish spot on his left hip and he shied away, giggling. 

“Not anymore. I’m sick of you too,” Changbin announced. “Go get some food or something.” 

“Fine,” Jisung said, suddenly stepping away from the door. Changbin stumbled from the sudden loss of force and door slammed shut, spurring a round, taunting peal of laughter from Jisung. 

“Come on,” Jisung said to Felix as he tugged him into the kitchen, “let’s go buy food, since Woojin was too lazy to make you anything earlier.” 

“Quit slandering me, Jisung,” Woojin grumbled, suddenly appearing in the doorway. “Just take my wallet and go buy dinner.” He held it out with an almost stony expression, but Felix could pick up on the faint drift of guilt around him. It seemed to be a common theme in the dorms lately. 

“Oh my god, _gladly,”_ Jisung replied, cheerfully plucking the waller from between Woojin’s fingers.. “We’ll be back soon!”  
  
  
  
  
  


Changbin listened carefully with his ear against the door until he heard the front door swing shut and Jisung’s voice disappeared. He couldn’t help but give a sigh of relief as the volume of the dorms lowered significantly. He loved Jisung as much as anyone else, of course, but damn, could that boy be loud. 

Besides, he didn’t want to work in his room while Felix and Jisung were all cozied up in the bed opposite of him. 

Speaking of which, they’d left the bed a mess. How irritating. Felix normally made it neat before he left the room because he knew how much it bothered Changbin, but Jisung, the messiest in the entire dorm, had no such regard for him. 

Still, Changbin just smiled and shook his head and went to go make the bed himself. There was no point in getting annoyed, after all. Just clean it and go. 

Except. 

“Ugh, seriously,” Changbin muttered to himself, flinching away from the bed. A gold-tipped feather had fallen out from the blankets. Frowning, he reached over to pick it up, holding it delicately between his index finger and thumb. 

“What the hell is Han Jisung doing?” he grumbled under his breath with a tsk sound. “It’s like he’s just trying to bother me at this point, bringing random shit into my room.” 

He dropped the feather into the wastebasket by the door, and that was the last he thought of it for a long time.  
  
  
  
  
  


“Jisung knows,” Felix hissed at Chan. 

The older boy stopped in his tracks and whirled to face him. “He what? How? I didn’t tell,” he blurted. 

Felix waved him off. “I know that. He was napping with me and I - uh -” 

“Let your guard down,” Chan said knowingly. Felix felt a wave of relief that he didn’t have to explain out loud and nodded eagerly. 

Chan leaned a shoulder against the wall and shrugged. “Well, it’s not like I didn’t see that coming. You’ve always had a weak spot for Jisung.” 

Felix flushed and nodded again, a little less eagerly this time. 

“Are angels allowed to fall for humans?” Chan whispered, leaning his head against the wall and tilting it so he could keep eye contact with Felix. 

Felix shivered. “I don’t know,” he admitted quietly. “I mean, we can’t exactly procreate, right?” Chan snorted loudly. “No - wait - I have a reason for saying that, Jesus,” Felix spluttered, feeling himself flush darker. “All of the problems in the Bible are idiot angels reproducing with humans. We literally cannot -” 

“Yeah, I got it the first time, Lix,” Chan snickered. He reached forward to ruffle the younger boy’s hair. “You’re so funny about these things sometimes.” 

Felix looked, if possible, more flustered than he had before. “Uh, alright. I’m going to get back to Jisung now?” It ended sounding more like a question than anything 

“Yeah, you can go,” Chan dismissed him. “Live it up, loverboy.”  
  
  
  
  
  


_Part Two._

Maybe there was a little bit of irony in the fact that the two who already knew were the ones who freaked out the most when Felix let his wings free in front of the full group. 

Firstly - like almost every other time - _it was an accident._

It happened after their first music show win Hyunjin sobbed his way through all of his lines in their encore stage, Felix clung onto him from behind and hid his tears in the taller boy’s shoulder, Seungmin’s smile was brighter than the sun, and even Chan was looking a little teary. 

It was Chan who buried them all in a group hug as soon as they were backstage and burst into tears. 

“Aww, Chan,” they all chorused, cooing over their leader’s tears (as if they weren’t all crying themselves). 

“Shut up,” Chan sniffled. “Shut up,” he pulled Jeongin into an embrace, “shut up,” Felix and Jisung and Minho, “shut up,” Changbin and Hyunjin and Seungmin and Woojin added themselves into the mix until they were a mess of tears and hugs staggering around their prep area backstage. 

So really, could you blame Felix for getting overwhelmed and letting his wings stretch out behind him? 

Jisung was the first one to notice, his eyes flying wide into a familiar shocked expression. He wriggled his way out of their knotted-up huddle and shook his head frantically at Felix. Felix flushed and tucked his wings away, but it was too late - everyone had turned to see why Jisung had been gesturing so emphatically. Everyone had seen his wings. 

A strange, chilling silence settled over the area, unnerving after their joyous din just moments before. 

Changbin was the first to speak. “So that’s where those fucking feathers came from.” 

Felix couldn’t help it. He felt his panicked expression melt into a smile, and then a laugh suddenly bubbled its way up and burst past his lips and in an instant, they were all on the floor again, this time in tears of laughter. 

“Wait a second, wait a second,” Chan gasped through his laughter, barely managing to be heard. “Is nobody freaked out?” 

“Chan, we’ve lived with the boy for two years now,” Hyunjin said dryly. “No one can be that kind and still be human.” 

“He has a point,” Minho shrugged. “Plus, the boy leaves golden dust wherever he goes. I thought it was pixie dust for a good sixth months before I figured it out.” 

“Ah, I noticed that!” Jeongin exclaimed, nodding along eagerly. 

“i do not,” Felix muttered, suddenly very aware of the fact that gold dusted his fingertips at that very moment. 

“Also, you guys suck at keeping secrets,” Seungmin butted in. 

“What?” Chan exclaimed. He looked to Woojin for support, but Woojin just shrugged. “I knew too. You are pretty bad at it.” 

“It’s been months since I told Chan and Jisung, though,” Felix said disbelievingly. “You’re all just okay with this?” 

Six bemused heads nodded back at him. Chan and Jisung just gaped at the others. 

Felix shrugged. “Aright. If that’s all, then, I don’t feel like explaining.” 

“No need,” Hyunjin assured him. “Seungmin did all the research and shared it with us.” 

“And left us out?” Jisung yelped. “Rude.” 

“You guys already knew,” Hyunjin dismissed him. 

“Alright, alright, you two can shut it now,” Woojin cut them off ever so gently. 

“Yeah,” Chan echoed. “Let’s get changed, we’ve got a lot to do today.” 

Groans collectively rose up from the rest of the group. “But it’s been such a long day. Do we have to do more? What is there left to do? We have an easy schedule tomorrow.” 

“Oh, well, if you guys don’t want to celebrate…” 

In an instant, grumbles turned to cheers and everyone deserted the prep area to get changed into their normal clothes so they could leave quickly. Only Chan and Felix stayed behind. 

Chan’s smile was proud and gentle at the edges. “That worked out well, didn’t it?” 

“Yeah. I guess it was dumb of us to think we could really keep secrets,” Felix chuckled. He rubbed a finger delicately against the edge of their trophy, absentmindedly wondering if he could leave streaks of gold dust on gold-painted plastic. 

“Thank you, by the way,” he said suddenly. 

“For what?” Chan asked, taken aback. 

Felix suddenly felt overwhelmed by the space around him. The sudden lack of his team made the presence of the trophy seem much larger than it really was. 

“We won,” Felix said softly. “We really won. Actually, I think…” Felix’s gaze shifted upwards until he met Chan’s eyes and smiled warmly. “I think we’ve found home.” 

“But you’re not going anywhere?” Chan asked quickly. 

“Never,” Felix answered without even the faintest hint of doubt in his voice. “I’ve found home too. I’m here to stay until - until we part ways. And we’ve got ages until that happens.” Felix patted the trophy like it was a particularly delicate puppy. “But this trophy - this trophy just marks home.” 

Chan mouthed the words, echoing Felix, before smiling and throwing an arm around Felix’s shoulders. Then he said the words that Felix liked to hear most. 

“Come on,” he said gently. “Let’s go home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And award for weakest conclusion goes to ME ! WOW I’M HONORED  
> I have even less idea than you of what happened in this fic lmao. I hope you enjoyed it anyways! Happy holidays!


End file.
